As is generally well known most medication doses have to be taken at specific intervals or times of day. Many medication users forget to take their pills at the correct time. For some, it is possible that the medication is affecting their memory, which makes it difficult to track one's medication schedule.
Individuals may miss a dose or take two doses back to back. This can lead to serious health complications. Transferring the medication into a pillbox is not sufficient because the original prescription labels are lost. The labels are often needed to ensure that the correct dosage is taken and that other vital information is available.
Equally as well, dry or wet goods that have an expiration date should be consumed at least once prior to such date in order to eliminate spoilage. In further reference to dry substances that are stored in pantries, cabinets, cupboards or other enclosed spaces in residential or commercial dwellings, often it takes more than desirable time to locate specific substance or substances for use at a particular time.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved apparatus to aid in consumption of medication and other goods at at least one preselected time interval.